Remember 16
Remember 16 is a song by Fire Bomber and was first released as an acoustic version on the album Let's Fire!! as track 4. It was used as an insert song in the anime Macross 7. Occurrences Macross 7 *Episode 9 Angel Night **Basara jams whilst Mylene complains that their first single, Planet Dance, is only at number 194. *Episode 17 Pretty Devil **Basara practices while Mylene is being scolded by her mother. **By Basara during City 7's sunset and a bed-ridden Gamlin remembers Physica and his family. *Episode 18 A Falling Little Devil **Basara listens to it on headphones while jamming along with his guitar whilst Ray plays Totsugeki Love Heart and then Planet Dance on a medical machine to analyze brainwaves. *Episode 39 Basara Returns **From Flower Girl's deck as the battle outside ends. Lyrics Romaji = Koko ni kuru to omoidasu Mada yume bakari mite ita koro wo Hoshi kara tanabiku kaze ga ore wo kinou e to saratte 'ku Hade na buruu no sora Egao wo utsusu kimi Futari de egaita sennen saki no mirai Mada wasureta wake ja nai n' da ze Ano toki no yakusoku wo Onaji tsuyosa de Onaji supiido de yume no tochuu REMEMBER 16 Sukuriin ni shizumu yuuhi Sayonara to te wo furutta kimi wa Anmonaito no sasayaki ni biru no sukima ni kiete yuku Moeru kusa no nioi Hajimete no kisu Futari de kiita kaminari no you na kodou Mada nakushita wake ja nai n' da ze Hitamuki na ano ai wo Ochikonda toki wa kokoro no naka de itsu mo omou REMEMBER 16 (kansou) Hokori-darake no gin-iro no gitaa Nando mo nando mo "Yume wa kanau" to Naki-nagara sakenda hibi Mada wasureta wake ja nai n' da ze Ano toki no yakusoku wo Onaji tsuyosa de Onaji supiido de ima mo yume no tochuu Mada nakushita wake ja nai n' da ze Hitamuki na ano ai wo Ochikonda toki wa kokoro no naka de itsu mo omoidasu yo Mada wasureta wake ja nai n' da ze Ano toki no yakusoku wo Onaji tsuyosa de Onaji supiido de ima mo yume no tochuu Mada nakushita wake ja nai n' da ze Hitamuki na ano ai wo Ochikonda toki wa kokoro no naka de itsu mo omou REMEMBER 16 |-| English = Here brings back memories--still dreaming, always looking to the future From a star the swaying wind carries me to yesterday (REMEMBER) the bright blue sky (SIXTEEN) your smile reflecting To describe for us 1000 years in the future I still don't know the reason we forgot the promise we made that time With the same strength, at the same speed, on the way to a dream--REMEMBER 16 As the sun set on the screen, you waved goodbye Like the whisper of an ammonite vanishing into a crevice in a building (REMEMBER) the aroma of blooming herbs (SIXTEEN) our first kiss We listened to the beat of the thunder I still don't know the reason we lost that all-consuming love The sad time deep within my heart, I'll always remember--REMEMBER 16 The dusty silver guitar-- How many times did it say, "Dreams can come true" in the days we shouted and cried? I still don't know the reason we forgot the promise we made that time With the same strength, at the same speed, even now on the way to a dream I still don't know the reason we lost that all-consuming love The sad time deep within your heart, you must always remember External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross 7 Songs Category:Fire Bomber Category:Music